Worlds Apart
by sardonyx ichigo
Summary: Charged with keeping a prophecy, the trickster god Loki takes on the life of Harry Potter,dealing with magic and creatures alike he'll have to take on the Dark Lord and live-but he's not afraid, and neither are his children... T for language.
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

The Mythical Detective

By: Sardonyx Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own either.

_**Prologue**_

'Once again, I am here,' Loki thought opening his eyes, and taking in the human world once more. It had been thirty years since he'd been in the world of the mortals, and almost five hundred years since he'd been to England, but still surveying his surrounding he'd seen that general the feel of Great Britain had not changed much. There were, of course major changes in technology and generation, but the scene remain indifferent.

He was staring out a rather small window when he'd made these observations, and had even enlisted the help of Ecchan, to find out his general location, but overall it was not a bad place to be-well wouldn't be once his sons, and daughter finally found him.

For now though, the loud scream of the woman behind him, was giving the small god a headache. Loki turned in her direction. She was wearing an olden apron with suspicious dark red stains, and a faded, but still very presentable outfit of a light pink sundress, and her face held hints of wrinkles, as well as her joints being tensed, and anger filled.

"You, boy," She hissed, Loki's eyes glared at her, making her a take a step back. "D-do the chores on this list, and move it." She declared as if she was higher then Loki.

Loki smirked evilly. 'Now, it makes sense.' He thought putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

_"We ask a favor if we may, Lord Loki," Verdandi said bowing respectfully to Loki. Loki nodded and motioned her to take a seat. It was very often the Norns, took it upon themselves to visit him, but when they did, they did so with a __very__ important reason._

_"What is it?" Loki said narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. Already he was very intrigued with the situation, and had longed for a challenge to focus his thoughts on._

_"Recently, a shift has occurred within our realm, and correction is needed-" Loki held his head up stopping them. He could guess where this conversation was going, when they started their sentence like that._

_"You want me to correct this problem?" Loki questioned, curiously. It was one thing for the Guardians of Times, to admit they had made a mistake, but it was quite another for them to ask for help to correct their error._

_"Yes," Urd said sipping some of the tea, Yamino placed in front of her only second before. Verdandi, as well as Skuld also took a drink. _

_Urd placed her tea cup down, and looked Loki straight in the eyes. "A prophecy was made to the magic mortals, and must be carried out, even if the carrying out is not the true intended." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "Harry Potter destined to defeat the greatest evil of his time is dead."_

_A looked of understanding appeared in Loki's eyes as two very clear scenarios appeared in his mind._

_"And what do you want me to accomplish?"_

_The three Time Guardian smiled. "A deal." All movement in the room stopped, and even Fenrir who had been eating up until this point stopped. "We have convinced Lord Odin to allow us to give Hel freedom in exchange for this bon."_

_Loki slipped his tea. "How would I do this task, if I agreed?"_

_Skuld smiled. "We will of course guide Lord Loki on how the current magic mortals views, magical words, and etcetera, as well as a temporary illusion."_

_Loki nodded in understanding. "I see." He placed his tea cup on the table, and thought for a moment. "How long would I be doing this task?"_

_Urd pondered this question, and counted up the number. "Seven years," Loki glared. "But during mortal holiday, your time is yours." They assured. "We will be taking over the task during those times."_

_"Why would I be chosen for this task?"_

_"Out of all the other gods coexisting on Midgard, you are the only one with any knowledge of how to operate with the mortals. Freya, as well as her brother Frey are optimists, and are unable to keep any secrets. Hemdal, and ourselves are forever forbidden to interfere, but you, Lord Loki can do what no other god can. You can succeed."_

_Loki glanced at his tea cup. "What will happen to Yamino and Fenrir in my absence?"_

_Skuld smiled. "We will not separate your family, Lord Loki. They will accompany you on this task."_

_Loki nodded, and got up handing his empty tea cup to Yamino._

Even without verbal agreeing to this deal the Norns knew he has taken the deal, he would have said otherwise if he wasn't, and so a week later after a complex set up by Verdandi, he was dropped off at the residence of Harry James Potter...the home of the Dursleys, and if Loki suspicions were correct the killers of the boy of prophecy.

"Boy, are you listening to me?" Petunia Dursley hissed, noticing Loki's lack of attention.

Loki smiled. There was a clear difference between completing a task (prophecy) and taking all the unnecessary measures, and as sure as Asgard remained, Loki would not take anything this scum wanted him to do.

"No, I'm not." Loki said staring Petunia straight in the eyes. "You are going to do all those chores by yourself, and leave me alone."

Petunia put her hands on her hips, looking absolutely disgusting as her face took up a prune color. "And why I do that?"

Loki's eyes glowed. "Because I said so."

Any argument Petunia was forgotten as she looked into the trickster god's eyes. She nodded and sweeped out the room, hurrying. She needed to finish everything before Vernon and Dudley arrived home...

Loki went back to looking outside from the guest room window. Yamino and Fenrir were due to arrive soon, and then he could start searching for an adequate house to live in until the magic mortal appeared...

_**A/N: How's that? My first crossover especially with two very different arcs...**_

_**READ AND REVEIW I UPDATE SOONER IF YOU DO!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Moving Along

The Mythical Detective

By: Sardonyx Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not own either.

Please Read: My beta a.k.a my sister is off somewhere...so until I can find her, my grammar will be terrible despite my efforts. Please keep this in mind...

_**Chapter 1**_

Sleeping that night, was difficult for the little god. Next door, the Dursley's slept snoring loudly, while across the hall Dudley's pathetic bed groaned under the pressure, yet none of this came close to the uncomfortableness of the bed Loki was on. Bumpy and frame broken, pure fury simmered beneath the surface as Loki woke up cranky and still dead tired.

Down stairs that woman-Petunia was already up making breakfast as she waited for the other member of her family (and _it_) to come down. She wasn't stupid and thankfully after last night's little 'incident' she knew better than to deny _him_ food.

_Hours after Petunia had walked off Loki went down stair looking around the Dursley residence for the placement of both the furniture as well as anymore...evidence to what young Harry Potter had endured. He didn't see anything right off, pausing casually in each room._

_There was nothing of importance in the couple's room, nor in the others child's room, and after nearly fifteen minutes of looking in random places Loki had almost settled on the conclusion that the Dursley's had destroyed anything belonging to the last Potter when he came upon a cupboard under the stairs that smelt strongly of despair and death..._

_With skilled movements he easily picked the locks on it, and let the small door swing open._

_And Loki was treated to a sight worse than hell itself..._

_Blood was spattered over the walls in almost endless waves, and a small bundle of rags were tossed in the corner-probably clothes for the child, while there on the floor lay blood covered knifes, ropes, and most disturbingly a few white fragment of what appeared to be bones._

_Fury beyond anything Loki had ever felt surge within, and the though of anyone, particular a child having faced this cruelty was maddening. He was a father, as well as a god, and this-_

_"It's dinner time! " Petunia said interrupting Loki thoughts._

_And a dark smile lit Loki's face as he pondered his options...there was a reason he was feared among the gods, and these humans would find out first hand why..._

_Loki closed the cupboard, and sat himself at the table, his eyes glowing brightly so much that neither Dudley or Vernon dared questions his presence at their table, chills running down their back at the pure hated contained within those dark green eyes..._

He finished off his food diligently wondering idly when Yamino would show up, as the food here was pathetic, and got up from his place at the table (the Dursley's were huddling on the end far away from him) and walked out of the kitchen, back into the entryway.

The mail slot moved loudly and three letters were sent though it landing in front of Loki. On the mat lay three letters, two of some random nonsense and a letter of parchment. A smirk returning to his face as he read the last letter:

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Smallest Bedroom/The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whining, Surrey_

Their was much work to do, and if along the way Loki was going to find out the reasons for his presence...something was wrong. There is magic in the air, evil magic...

Loki took the letter up, and walked up stairs and entered his reading, while outside the very people he had been waiting for knocked on the front door...

It was the beginning.

(End of Chapter 1 Part 1)

_**Here's a little treat for being so patient with me-another part of chapter 1! Please Enjoy!**_

(Beginning of Chapter 1 Part 2)

The letter was thick and made of parchment paper that was yellowing on its sides. There was no postage stamp anywhere on it, and as far as Loki could tell the letter most likely did not come from the post office. Thin little crises covered faintly with small holes, gave evidence to delivery from another source-mostly an avian, like an owl or a hawk...

The door bell rang, and there was knocking at the door, as Loki carefully ignore it, as he opened it, and took out the pages from within.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

Loki smirked as he scanned the letter letting the puzzle piece fall into place...

Now the reason for the Norns, as well as their motives for his arrival in the place of young Potter were clear.

A prophecy likely involved this child, a powerful one, depended upon by the people...and yet something was still off...

Why this child?

Why the abuse?

Certainly there were others who could have taken in the child, so why here?

Loki knew there was more to know, and if magical England was anything like he remembered, then there were more relatives better able to care for the child, yet someone didn't agree-

"I demand you leave at once!" A loud voice yelled interrupting Loki thoughts.

He glanced outside his room to the foyer were a floor below were someone very familiar stood on the pouch of number four Privet Drive. Loki smirked, and placed the letters into the folds of his coat as he made his way downs stairs.

"I believe they came for me." Loki said cutting across the beefy man. "If you will move away from the door, I was leave your residence...for now. But I will return..."

Vernon looked at him, eyes filled with rage and fear. "A-as if you could y-you freak-"

Yamino hissed. "You will be respectful to Master Loki, or you will regret it." His eyes slitted, and his voice hardened.

Vernon stepped back utterly scared, his anger taking a back seat to the fear.

"Good bye, Vernon Dursley." Loki smirked, a vicious look in his eyes.

The two walked off, and away noticing the pair of eyes that followed them...

(End of Chapter 1)

_**Author's Note: **_Really short sadly, but starting next chapter they will be a LOT long so no fear, nor will it take two years...Sorry! And finally we're really getting into the main plot of the fic...though my update are rare...please forgive me.

_**Please Read and Review!**_


End file.
